


Cold Dead Ice Skates

by fangirl_with_many_fandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, None of this is happy, Violent, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_with_many_fandoms/pseuds/fangirl_with_many_fandoms
Summary: A Zombie Apocalypse is raging. After leaving the ice so they could protect themselves, death and heartache plague them.





	Cold Dead Ice Skates

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new and dark. The first chapter isn't as long as I had hoped, but I hope you enjoy!  
> -Fangirl

               The shotgun felt unnatural in his hands. He pulled the trigger and it kicked back forcefully into his shoulder. He yelped and grit his teeth, aiming again at the shrieking figure lumbering towards them. Pulling the trigger again, the creature’s head exploded and he grinned. He raised his head away from the scope and scanned the area. No other moving figures approached them. He lowered his gun and stared at the bloody corpses that littered the alleyway in front of him. An inhuman scream echoed behind him and he turned, fumbling with his gun, but a shot rang out and the creature dropped.

               Viktor turned to him, tilting his head so his bangs fell in his face. “Not too shabby for a figure skater, wouldn’t you agree?”

               Yuuri laughed, the sound was odd to hear when their surroundings were so gruesome. He propped his gun on his shoulder and put a hand on his hip. “Are you expecting a score?” He lowered his voice to best imitate an announcer. “Mr. Nikiforov gave an outstanding performance again. He however almost missed that last one, resulting in an 8.7 overall.”

               Viktor pouted. “People kept saying that judges were getting harsher. I just lived it!” He bumped him lightly with his hip.

               Yuuri rolled his eyes and reached for his hand, pulling him along out of the poorly lit alley, stepping over several dropped corpses carefully. They avoid the puddles of goopy blood from the rotting bodies. When the epidemic first spread, sights like those would’ve put them in shock. They’d grown used to the gore. But there were some things, they’d never forget.

               When they had exited into the main square, and watched the bloodied, detached, long-blonde hair fly and land sickly at their feet was one of the unforgettable moments. The gunshots that Viktor let off would do nothing. The dead feeding on the slim body were destroyed, but nothing could change the fact that the young skater had been ripped apart. Yuri Plisetsky was gone.

               Yuuri was frozen in place, more monsters were coming, but he couldn’t move. His eyes were stuck on the boy he wanted to protect, his old enemy. He remembered back to the time when they had shared the pirozhki, his happy smile, the endless insults. Yuuri sobbed. The sound echoed off the buildings, the grief eminent. Viktor’s eyes lingered on the body a moment longer, before scooping Yuuri into his arms and running for the safe house. There was nothing left to do.

               The mood was beyond grim that night. Many of their old associates had died, but Yuri was family. Otabek had a glass of whiskey in his hand, swirling the amber liquid before downing it. Yuuri and Viktor were sitting together, no words were shared. The only noise was the occasional crackle of the dying fire. Tears were long gone, already having their share of time hours before. There was only silence and the raw pain of loss. Otabek stands to pour more whiskey, the alcohol was the only thing he allowed close to him.

               The fire crackled again, a log fell over. Silence resumed.

               When the fire had almost gone out, Otabek suddenly stood. Yuuri was asleep of Viktor’s shoulder, breathing unevenly. Viktor shot him a questioning look. “Otabek? What are you doing?” He whispered, not wanting to wake Yuuri.

               Otabek didn’t respond, he grabbed his leather jacket and the bottle of whiskey. He turned back to Viktor. “Goodbye, Viktor. Good luck.” Horror seized Viktor as he realized what was happening, he moved to stand but Otabek moved in and put his hands on his shoulders. “You two better stay alive.”

               Viktor didn’t want to give in, but the drunk skater wasn’t going to let him move. He finally nodded. “Bye, Beka..” His voice was shaky. “We’ll miss you both.”

               Otabek seemed satisfied. He walked to the door and vanished into the cold night. Taking a swallow of whiskey, he set off for the square that held Yuri’s remains.

               Viktor closed his eyes, and he hugged Yuuri closer. He buried his face into his hair. He knew that they would never see Otabek again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan for more pain in the chapters to come.  
> ~Fangirl


End file.
